Automated traffic signal (light) systems have been in existence for almost a century. The art of automated traffic control is extensively developed. Some examples of conventional prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,254, issued in 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,808, issued in 2001. It is well known that despite the increasing availability of computer controlled data processing resources over the past generation, annual traffic deaths in the United States still exceed 40,000. A good percentage of such deaths result from collisions at intersections of two or more roads or lanes. One of the reasons for higher fatality rates in intersection collisions is that the collision frequently involves a direct crash into a side of at least one of the vehicles. The side of a vehicle is the most vulnerable part of the vehicle. Until recently, standard automobiles did not have side airbags. Even now, when such side airbags are available, very few vehicles are equipped with them. To date, despite the extensively developed prior art in traffic control and, particularly, traffic control at intersections, collisions at intersections remain a leading cause of traffic deaths.